Angel's Paradise
by kalid1983
Summary: Saison 5 - La vie après la mort d'un Archange... qui s'y est vraiment intéressé ? *petit hommage au personnage de Gabriel qui me manque beaucoup*


**Angel's paradise**

Les humains que nous sommes se sont-ils jamais intéressés à ce qu'il se passe après la mort. Oh, je ne parle pas de nous… L'affaire est déjà bouclée. Paradis… Enfer… Vous ne rentrez pas dans telle catégorie… Bienvenue dans l'autre. Non… Aucun secret là-dessus. Mais qu'en est-il de ces guerriers, de ces protecteurs, de ces annonciateurs célestes ? Que reste-il d'eux lorsque leur essence et leur grâce s'échappent pour ne laisser qu'une coquille vide et que leurs ailes ne laissent à la postérité qu'une ombre au sol ? Où vont ces habitants du Paradis ? La mort physique annonce-t-elle la mort spirituelle ? La mort amène-t-elle à l'extinction ? Dieu aurait-il fait si peu de cas de ses créations originelles ?

La salle s'éclaira subitement, braquant ses spots sur de splendides créatures au déhanché aussi troublant qu'explicite. Toutes vêtues d'un deux-pièces en plumes rouge ou blanc, elles enchaînaient les poses lascives autour de leur barre verticale et donnaient l'illusion de faire corps avec elles. Et parfois, parfois seulement, elles les délaissaient pour s'approcher des hommes qui venaient se rincer l'œil au pied de l'estrade. Des clins d'œil. Des sourires. Des poses aguicheuses. Des baisers envolés. Des plaisirs partagés. Billets. Bonbons. Boissons. Avant de repartir faire leur show au son d'une musique tantôt endiablée tantôt douce et lascive…

"Gabriel !" (d'une voix mi-amusée mi-réprobatrice)

"Mais regardez qui voilà ! Ne serait-ce pas mon petit papa chéri ? Je t'en prie, viens prendre place…"

"Gabriel, que signifie tout ceci ?"

"Tu parles de ces jeunes demoiselles ? Elles me tiennent compagnie."

"Gabriel !"

"Elle jouent pour moi l'Apocalypse. En rouge, les partisans de Lucifer. En blanc, les tiens. Une seule famille."

"Oh, mon garçon !"

"Elles se débrouillent pas trop mal, non ? On s'y croirait presque. Moins la haine. Moins les armes. Moins les morts. C'est juste une illusion. C'est juste une utopie. Malheureusement."

"Gabriel…"

"Pas de 'Gabriel' avec moi ! Tu disais aimer tes enfants. Tu nous as même appris à les aimer d'un amour égal. Je l'ai fait peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Vois où ça m'a mené. Je suis mort. Ma famille se meurt. Des milliers de tes enfants vont mourir. Désolé si je ne te comprends pas."

"La mort n'est pas une fin en soi, mais un commencement. Tu en es la preuve vivante."

"Et je devrais te remercier ? Je devrais remercier Luci ?"

"Sur un autre ton mon garçon ! J'ai été plus que patient avec toi et je pourrais me montrer bien moins indulgent…"

"Parce que c'est à toi que je dois ça ? Tu aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir. Non mais sérieux, c'est ça ton paradis ? J'étais un messager. Je voyageais. Je voyais du monde. J'aimais voir ce monde. Et toi tu me colles seul ici. Cherche l'erreur. Et tu dis me faire une faveur…"

"Regarde autour de toi. Tu as tout ce dont tu pourrais rêver."

"Mais rien de tout ceci n'est réel. Il suffit d'un simple claquement de doigts pour que tout disparaisse." (joignant le geste à la parole)

"Là tu vois ? C'est pas la vie. C'est pas le Paradis."

"Je n'en ai créé qu'un seul."

"Ben tiens…"

"Mais je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez mis à l'écart. Comme une création imparfaite, incomplète."

"Et tu es fier de toi ?"

"Je l'étais jusqu'à présent. Tu es le premier à t'en plaindre. J'avais presque oublié combien tu pouvais être exigeant et têtu."

"Le portrait craché de son père. Encore que je n'aurais jamais dû l'être. Je suis une de tes premières créations. Une épreuve avant le chef-d'œuvre. Les humains, eux, tu les as créés à ton image. J'en ai été si jaloux que j'ai voulu mieux les connaître. J'ai voulu aller à leur rencontre. Et j'ai tellement apprécié leur compagnie que je suis resté."

"Tu m'as désobéi. Tu avais une mission. Tu avais des devoirs. Tu avais des ordres. Tu les as tous ignorés."

"Une mission ? Quelle mission ? Tu ne m'avais jamais rien confié depuis l'Annonciation. Je ne suis qu'un messager, pas un guerrier."

"Tu as tort de croire que seule ton épée est une arme mon garçon. Le Verbe en est une autre bien plus puissante."

"Ben voyons ! C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai été occis par la lame de mon frère et que je me retrouve catapulté ici. Un Paradis que j'ai déjà fui une fois soit dit en passant."

"Je savais déjà à l'époque combien tu étais épris de liberté. C'était même ce que j'appréciais le plus chez toi. Ce goût pour l'aventure. L'audace. Tout ce qui faisait de toi un être doué de raison et d'une conscience. Tu étais unique alors que je vous avais créé, tes frères et toi, pour ne former qu'un. Aussi quand tu as décidé de t'en aller, j'ai décidé de ne pas te retenir."

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?"

"Parce que tu en as besoin. Tu as besoin de savoir que je suis fier de toi. Tu sais, tu avais beau te cacher, je gardais toujours un œil sur toi. Et tu es vraiment bourré d'imagination. Jamais je n'aurais pensé envoyer les Winchester dans la télé. C'était divertissant."

"Je trouve aussi. Ces deux-là sont nés pour jouer, mais pas dans l'Apocalypse…"

"Gabe…"

"Ils ne sont en rien concernés. Ils ne devraient pas se mêler à cette guerre qui n'est pas la leur – et pourtant… Pourtant ils y sont obligés. Et ne me parle pas de destinée ! Dean et Sam ont bien su montrer que ce n'est qu'un leurre, qu'une autre de tes inventions pour ramener les brebis égarées dans les rangs. Mais tu sembles oublier une chose, père. Brider les humains, c'est nier ce qu'ils sont vraiment. Spontanés. Pleins de surprises. C'est étouffer leur vraie nature."

"Je ne cherche pas à les contraindre. Je les ai créés libres. Je suis homme de parole."

"Alors quoi ? Ils te plaisent plus ? Tu veux faire le ménage par le vide, alors tu t'es dit pourquoi pas une petite apocalypse ? C'est propre, net, sans bavures et t'as même pas à te salir les mains. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les vils sous-fifres de Luci !"

"Tu le penses vraiment ?" (avec tristesse)

"Regarde-moi bien et vois si j'rigole !"

"Ça m'attriste de t'entendre dire ça. Je croyais que depuis tous ces millénaires nous avions appris à mieux nous connaître."

"Tu ne laisses personne te percer à jour, vieil homme. Ton truc, c'est le mystère. Les premières années, on est admiratifs. Les premiers siècles, on commence à trouver ça un peu lourd. Après plus d'un millénaire, ça nous gonfle. Personne n'a peut-être osé te le dire, mais croire un père jamais présent – ou si peu – est de plus en plus difficile. Tous attendent un geste de ta part pour ranimer leur foi."

"Je ne suis qu'un observateur et tu le sais très bien. Je ne me mêle ni de vos affaires ni de celle des hommes. Je me dois de rester neutre."

"Parce que ça t'a vachement aidé quand t'as laissé ton propre fils sur la croix ?"

"Comment oses-tu ?"

"Ose me dire le contraire. Tu ne l'as pas laissé à son propre sort ? N'as-tu pas eu l'impression de l'abandonner lui aussi quand il hurlait ton nom à pleins poumons ? N'as-tu pas réagi trop tard par l'exercice de la douleur ? N'es-tu pas intervenu ? Alors pourquoi pour lui et pas pour nous si nous sommes tous égaux à tes yeux ?"

Il eut un regard triste.

"Parce que j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse et que les conséquences en furent terribles. Je ne peux plus me permettre de quitter mon rôle d'arbitre sous peine de bouleverser un peu plus l'ordre cosmique. En voulant sauver un fils, j'en ai perdu des milliers. Le prix est trop lourd à payer, même pour moi."

"Même si tu pouvais en sauver aujourd'hui des milliers ? Des milliards ?"

"Cette décision ne m'appartient plus…"

"Alors c'est bien ce que je disais. Tu vas tous les laisser mourir."

"Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais j'ai foi en l'homme. J'ai foi en vous autres, les grands frères protecteurs, même si vous n'êtes pas égaux en loyauté. J'ai foi en toi Gabriel."

"Ça m'fait une belle jambe ! J'suis mort. En quoi un mort peut-il être d'une quelconque utilité ? Comment peux-tu avoir foi en quelqu'un qui a misérablement échoué ?"

"Parce que toi, l'Archange en vacances perpétuelles, toi l'Archange indiscipliné, tu as fait preuve d'une infinie sagesse."

"Tu parles d'une sagesse ! J'ai déjà dit que j'étais mort ?"

"Je ne parle pas de tes actions mais de tes choix, de tes prises de position. Tu n'as pas choisi de camp et comme l'homme qui, confronté au dilemme douloureux de qui doit vivre ou mourir, choisit de se planter le poignard en plein cœur, tu t'es sacrifié au nom de tous."

"C'est bien ce que je disais. Je suis mort."

"Tu as fait bien plus que ça. Regarde…"

_"Pour une fille ! Sérieux, je savais que tu t'encanaillais mais… j'espère que t'as rien chopé."_

_"Luci… T'es mon frère et je t'aime. Mais t'es vraiment un tit merdeux."_

_"Répète un peu ça ?"_

_"Regarde-toi ! Papa il est méchant alors je vais casser ses jouets." (avec emphase)_

_"Fais gaffe."_

_"Joue la victime tant que tu veux mais toi et moi, on connaît la vérité. Papa t'aimait le plus. Plus que Michel. Plus que moi. Puis il a ramené le petit dernier, et t'as pas pu supporter. Tout ça c'est qu'une crise de jalousie. Grandis un peu."_

_"Si tu fais ça pour Michel…"_

_"Je l'emmerde. S'il était là, je le planterais aussi."_

_"Déloyal petit..."_

_"Je suis loyal ! Envers eux."_

_"Qui ? Ces soi-disant dieux ?"_

_"Les humains, Luci, les humains."_

_"Tu es prêt à mourir pour ces cafards ? Pourquoi ?"_

_"Car Papa avait raison. Ils valent mieux que nous."_

_"Ils sont brisés, défectueux."_

_"Oui, ils sont défectueux, mais beaucoup essaient d'être meilleurs, de pardonner. Et t'as pas vu les stripclubs. J'ai ramé longtemps et je joue maintenant. Et je suis ni avec toi ni avec Michel. Je suis avec eux."_

_"Je sais que tu penses bien agir, Gabriel, mais je sais où ton cœur est vraiment. "_

_"Ici."_

_Gabriel essaya de poignarder son frère par derrière, mais ce dernier se rendit compte de la supercherie._

_" N'oublie pas. Tu tiens tous les tours de moi, petit frère."_

_Et il le tua. Il jeta un dernier regard sur le corps de son petit frère, un regard empli de tristesse._

"Tu as montré au monde que l'humanité méritait d'être sauvée."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça me rapporte ? Une médaille ? Une sucette ? Toute ta considération ? Non. Pardon… un paradis pour moi seul." (sarcastique)

"Non. Une mission."

"Une m… ?"

Il voulut en savoir plus, mais son père avait déjà disparu. Il aurait dû s'énerver, se rebeller une nouvelle fois contre cet homme qui se disait son père mais n'agissait guère en tant que tel. Plutôt comme un commandant. Plutôt comme un héros inaccessible. Plutôt comme un vieux sage bon pour la retraite. Pourtant aujourd'hui il avait envie de croire en cet homme aux multiples facettes et à cette mission qu'il lui avait confié. Il avait envie de croire qu'il pouvait être bien plus qu'un simple créateur d'illusions. Il claqua des doigts et fit réapparaître les charmantes demoiselles qui vinrent lui offrir quelques sucreries.

_Chaque chose en son temps… Un temps pour la mission. Un temps pour le repos du guerrier._

"Gabriel !" (sur un ton réprobateur)


End file.
